Removed Features
NOTE: Some of these features are still available in the GARAED2 Launcher. However, some of these may not be available. Minigames When the newer spawn areas were being developed, the 4th window was originally going to have minigames, such as Whack-A-Doge and more. This was removed for unknown reasons, and replaced with Doge Clicker. Feed Doge The Feed Doge feature used to be the way to feed doges, but because most players weren't able to locate it and use it properly, it was removed and replaced with the new automatic feeding. Old Map The View Map button originally had a different map show up, where it wouldn't cover the full screen. This was removed due to players being able to open other tabs with the map in front, thus causing problems. It was replaced with the newer map that covered the full screen. Run/Walk Button The Run/Walk Button was used to toggle running, but was removed because many players couldn't figure out how to use it. It was replaced with pressing and holding Shift on the keyboard to run. However, this was intended to show up in-game for mobile players, but it wouldn't function properly. Total Berries Registered/Bigger BerryDex The Total Berries Registered feature would have displayed the amount of berries the player has registered in the BerryDex. It got removed because it would have taken up too much space, and therefore cause the design to look weird. The Bigger BerryDex was removed due to the Total Berries Registere" feature getting removed, and to let players play the game while looking at the berries so they could quickly tell what berry they are looking at. Intro Always Playing This feature was removed because it took up too much time for players to play the game. It was instead replaced with a black screen fading out if the player had played before, or the intro if they haven't. NOTE: The intro had gotten completely removed in a recent update, and instead showed a loading screen for all players that was based off of the black screen. Fall Update It is known that at one point, the creator started working on a Fall Update. For unknown reasons, it was canceled, and therefore removed. In-game Tutorial Button The button to access the in-game tutorial was removed, and replaced with a tutorial button that sent players to the separate tutorial game. It is still unknown why the in-game tutorial is still present in the files, however. Day/Night Shaders Although the Day Shaders weren't completely removed (it was instead toned down,) the Night Shaders were removed, and instead replaced with the world turning darker. The Night Shaders were removed because it would cause the insides of buildings to look blue, making the game seem underwater at night. Solid Doges The Solid Doges feature would have let Doges interact with the world, where they could touch things. This got removed because they kept getting stuck on things, and because players weren't able to get past the doges. NOTE: This feature was in the Pre-Alpha stages of the game, which wasn't released to ROBLOX. Doges On Leashes At the same time the Solid Doges feature was being experimented with, this feature was also being developed. Doges would follow players via leashes, because at that time they couldn't fly. This was almost instantly removed because when a player jumped, the doge would fly at the player, thus throwing both out of the map. When the Doges were able to fly, they couldn't follow the player, so the leashes feature was being tested again. This time however, players would keep flying out of the map, thus causing the player to reset. When they did reset, the leash would attach to the player again, and the player would be thrown out of the world. NOTE: This feature was in the Pre-Alpha stages of the game, which wasn't released to ROBLOX. Freeze Doge This feature was added when the Doge Controls were being developed. Players were able to make their Doge freeze in place and start moving again when they wanted to, but this was removed because the bugs with the HP were getting fixed, which would unfreeze Doges when they are alive, and freeze them when they are dead. Cuphead Reference In an update, there was a table added in Uncle Doge's house, with Cuphead and Mugman's faces on mugs. However, this feature was removed after a few days to avoid copyright infringement. Soul Bossa Nova The song "Soul Bossa Nova" was originally used, but for unknown reasons, it was removed and replaced with 10 other songs. It's Raining Tacos The song "It's Raining Tacos" was removed in the recent 1.8 update. Ride Doge At one point, a feature was being developed where players were able to ride on top of their Doges. This was removed the same day it was added because players couldn't sit on the Doges, due to the seat not sticking to them, so players would be sitting on the ground. NOTE: This feature was in the Pre-Alpha stages of the game, which wasn't released to ROBLOX. Playable Doges This feature would have let players play as Doges. Little is known about this besides the fact that players would be able to fly around and collect berries. This was removed because players were able to get out of bounds easily, and the animations wouldn't work properly. This idea was later re-introduced in spectator mode, but that game isn't active. NOTE: This feature was being developed when the game was only an idea, which wasn't released to ROBLOX. xKingDoge's Palace This was what started the whole game. It was originally going to be a tour of xKingDoge's palace, but for unknown reasons, it was switched to the sequel of xKingDoge's game, Grow and Raise an EPIC Doge! NOTE: This was a month before the game was even thought about, which wasn't released to ROBLOX.